Just a kiss
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Aki está más que decidida sobre mudarse a Osaka y olvidarse de Endo. Todo el trayecto le hace ver que será más difícil de lo planeado, y se olvida que una mirada basta para hacerle ver lo que de verdad siente y lo que quiere. Incluye IchiRika.


**¡NOOO! ¡No me detengan! Uffff, Kazemaru e Ichinose querían impedir que subiera éste fic. Dicen que debo de dejar de subir nuevos y centrarme más en los que debo de continuaciones. Bueeeno, éste fic lo tenía planeado desde hace como una semana o más. Me inspiré en "Just a kiss" de Lady Antebellum (preciosa song) y dije **_**"¡Yay! ¡Ya tengo otro IchiRika!"**_** y andaba toda feliz lalaralala hasta que me vienen a fregar el día con la noticia de que Fuburra sería la esposa de Endo en la otra versión del videojuego, y luego pensé **_**"Deduzco que muchas fans EndAkis están tristes o sacadas de onda"**_** y aunque tiene un leve tinte (la verdad ni tan leve) de IchiRika ¡ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODASLAS FANS ENDAKIS! Incluyéndome. Narra Aki. Inazuma Eleven no es mío y blah blah. Enjoy!**

…Y yo seguía ahí sentada y sin hablar, hasta que el sonido de las vías del tren me distrajeron por completo. Aun dudando si debía hacerlo o no, abordé sin mirara atrás el tren que esperábamos. Y a pesar de que llegamos tarde, lo alcanzamos y para mi esa fue una señal de lo más clara que debíamos tomarlo. En ningún momento dejé de tener miedo, miedo a empezar de cero. A que siguieras con tus planes y que de vez en cuando te acuerdes de mí, preguntes qué habrá sido de mi vida y después vuelvas a la rutina. Tenía miedo pero no por eso dudaba de lo quería. Ya era mayor. Ambos teníamos veinte años y era hora de forjar a dónde íbamos, cuándo y para qué incluso si eso llevaba a dejar personas importantes, justo como estaba haciendo. Miraba a la ventana y en fugaces instantes miraba a Rika. Admito que tenerla a ella a mi lado me servía mucho. Sabía que no estaba sola y en parte me comprendía. También estaba cansada de esperar a Kazuya. Sabía muy bien que ella merecía alguien que no la dejara esperando, y seguramente ella estaba enterada de que podía encontrara a alguien a quien querer igual que a Ichinose. Le costaría pero en todo riesgo hay un resultado y Rika estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo. Claro que el primer amor nunca se olvida pero seguro que ese _alguien_ la ayudaría a arrinconar todo eso. Pasamos por varias estaciones hasta que al fin el tren emprendió un viaje directo a Osaka. La madre de Rika nos estaría esperando.

-Aki, duerme un rato. Por esos ojos supongo que pasaste en vela toda la noche.- Le sonreí como pude y negué con la cabeza.

-Después. Aprovecha tú.- Rika se quedó más tranquila y volvió a cerrar su ojos. Cuando me aseguré que volvía a caer e el sueño, toqué ligeramente el borde de mis ojos. ¿Quién me creería que la sal de una lágrima duele más que una cortada? Te irritan los ojos, y te seca el corazón. Se deshidrata pero el creer que hay un nuevo comienzo te cura esas heridas.

-Ichinose…- Mi amiga me hizo verla de nuevo. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por ella. Tanto que la esperó y tanto que esperé que Ichinose le hiciera caso para quien eso nunca llegara. Y sentía un poco de envidia. Siempre verla tan fuerte, tan valerosa. Debió tomarle mucho dolor aprender a actuar así, porque todos sabemos que en el fondo Rika es demasiado sensible.

No tardé demasiado en hacerle caso a la chica y cabeceaba de vez en cuando perdida en el sueño, hasta que de tu recuerdo me hizo despertar. Me sobresalté un poco y luego volví a relajarme, por un momento te imaginé a mi lado recargado en mi hombro, descansando junto a mí. Con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. Que me quitaba el tiempo. Que me arrebataba los momentos.

-Sé que no se puede. No es así…Endo.- Invariablemente fuera la situación que se presentara tu nombre siempre me dejaba más tranquila.- No me creo capaz de poder esperarte más tiempo.- En la ventana empañada por el frío del exterior, escribí tu nombre el cual pasaba por la nieve, los cedros y las montañas. Siempre pasaste por cada aspecto de mi vida. Miré mi reloj y volví a acomodarme. Decidí volver a recostarme un rato más. No tardaríamos en llegar a Osaka.

Después de un rato al fin desperté y noté que Rika ya también lo estaba, acomodando sus cosas de su maleta de mano y con los audífonos puestos recostada un poco en la ventana.

-Rika, ¿hace cuanto que despertaste?- Ella me miró quitándose un audífono y con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Hace unos diez minutos. Llegaremos a Osaka en unos veinte minutos.

-Me alegro.- Comencé a jugar con mis manos y los bordes de mi bufanda.

-Sabes que no es cierto.- La miré y en ella se reflejaba aún la herida de aquel niño del que se enamoró. Y no la culpo; había regresado para buscarlo, para convencerlo y ahora regresaba sin nada de nuevo.

-Pero lo haré. Siempre lo he logrado.- Planeaba pasarme a su lado pero prefería dejarla perdida en su cabeza. Quizá pensaba en qué haría llegando a su cuidad natal, o tal vez pasaba una y otra vez el rostro de Kazuya. Preguntarse el por qué de todo también era una opción. Pero llegando allá todo sería diferente. Regresaría a Raimon para visitar a mis padres, a Haruna o al equipo, y platicándoles lo bien que me iba. Hasta que ella volvió a captar mi atención.

-Si nos diéramos algo de tiempo más…creo que me hubiera acercado a lo que quería hallar…es gracioso. Uno se cansa de ello ¿No lo crees?

-Y qué me dices a mí. Soy la menos indicada.

-De verdad, esto te cambia. _"Sólo una imagen en la oscuridad…creo que siempre lo fuiste"_.- Noté cómo una lágrima más se anidaba en su mejilla pero la retiró rápidamente.- Es mejor comenzar a tomar nuestras cosas.

-Tienes razón. _"Aun sabiendo que vives en mis recuerdos, no quiero echarlo a perder".- _Una nueva vida me esperaba y era mejor comenzarla con un nuevo paso. Al bajar de aquel tren todo sería diferente. Nuevo, complicado tal vez pero así siempre se empieza. No tardó mucho en que se anunciara que llegaríamos en tres o cuatro minutos a la cuidad. Ya estábamos más tranquilas. Llevábamos tanto tiempo apoyándonos una a la otra. Y ésta vez Rika me contagiaba una que otra risa con sus locuras y ocurrencias. Miré de nuevo los alrededores. Era tan diferente a Inazuma pero de eso se trataba; de algo diferente. Era invierno y ahora la temperatura había bajado un poco más ya que caía la noche al paso que más nos acercábamos.

-Joven, no puede ingresar al tren hasta que haya quedado en alto por completo.- Le escuché decir al conductor. Quizá algún pariente de uno de los pasajeros, no le di mucha importancia. Tomamos nuestras maletas al igual que los demás a bordo y lentamente abandonábamos la locomotora. A las afueras se podía apreciar varia gente con carteles buscando a alguien, algunos regalos u otros detalles del otro lado.

-Creo que éste fue el último tren del día.- Rika tenía razón. A medida que los familiares recibían a los pasajeros abandonaban la estación y ésta ya casi se vaciaba por completo. Sólo faltábamos nosotras y una pareja de ancianos detrás de nosotros a los cuales por cortesía, los dejamos pasar primero.

-Que tengan buena noche, jóvenes.- Nos decía aquella pareja, nos despedimos de igual manera. Pero a la salida ya de la estación, lejos de trenes y rieles, aquellas personas se despidieron de alguien más. Al parecer dos jóvenes seguían esperando en aquella estación pero igual le restamos importancia.

-…Y fue así como Tachimukai le pidió a Haruna ser su novia.

-Ah, es que Tsunami me dio una versión un poco diferente.

-Créeme, Rika. Yo estuve presente, escondida pero lo vi…- Todo valor decayó, las palabras se me fueron de la boca, y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Rika de igual manera pero mirando a la persona de a lado.

-¡Al fin llegaron! Touko nos dijo que llegarían en el tren de las nueve y son las once de la noche

-… ¿Endo?... ¿Ichinose? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Increíblemente fui la que más valor tuvo de hablar, ya que Rika se encontraba totalmente muda y claramente por tenerla a mi lado podía oír cómo su corazón golpeaba a mil por hora. Sé muy bien cómo se siente. El mío aún no se calmaba.

-Podríamos preguntarles lo mismo pero ¿acaso importa?- Ichinose no dejaba de ver a Rika y ella ni siquiera lo veía a la cara.

-Aki…no queríamos perderlas.

-Endo ¿de qué…? Vine aquí para…

-Lo sé, y lo siento de verdad. Soy un tonto pero ¿dejarías que esté tonto remediara su error? Creo que nunca es tarde.- Tomaste mi mano y pusiste en ella una rosa. Era tan linda como tu sonrisa a la luz de la luna la cuál bañaba a la cuidad con sus hilos de plata.

-¿Cómo en el soccer?

-Sí, pero por ésta ocasión dejémoslo a un lado.- ¿Qué habilidad tienes para que siempre te crea? Aún no la sé pero me queda una vida para descubrirla ¿no? Pero todavía me inquietaba la actitud de Rika. Noto cómo Ichinose la miraba con súplica. _"Mírame por favor"_ era lo que gritaban sus ojos, pero Rika no quería oírlo.

-Rika.- La llamé e hizo caso. – _"Sé que trabajamos mucho en esto…pero aunque sea tarde llegó esa oportunidad. Sabes que quieres intentarlo. Lo mereces"_ y al parecer adivinaste mi pensamiento y me sonreíste.

-No quiero presionar las cosas...pero eres el único que he esperado toda mi vida.- Sólo Ichinose la pudo oír. La acercó por la cintura con una mano y con la libre acariciaba su cabello y su mejillas.

-Con eso me basta, hagamos las cosas bien.- Le susurró para después besarla con la misma ternura que sus palabras. La niña que había conocido en Osaka se ganó su corazón.

-Aki.- Me acercaste demasiado a ti. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y en todo mi rostro a la vez que un escalofrío me recorría de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Te veías tan adorable con tus mejillas sonrosadas.- Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna.- Dijiste únicamente audible para mi.

-Ésta noche…- Un hilo de luz era lo único que nos separaba, y tú eliminaste esa distancia uniendo nuestros labios. El viento resopló fuertemente y aproveché para atraerte más a mí, sin embargo avisaba que era hora de irnos. La madre de Rika aún nos debe estar esperando.

- Me quedo tranquilo con un beso tuyo de buenas noches.

-Ésta noche…sólo un beso…

**¿Qué tal? Medio deprimente al principio pero para el final hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Ahora sí ¿me permiten señores Kaze e Ichi aclarar lo de las continuaciones? (K&I: ¬¬ vale) todavía de que a Ichinose le puse novia se queja (I: º/º) gracias…huraños. A ver, ésta semana quizá no ande mucho por aquí, claro que les voy a dar ciertas razones: No es flojera ni falta de imaginación. Ya comencé a escribir los capítulos que siguen de "Donde se juntan las espinas" y "Riktorious!" y tengo muuuuy claro lo que voy a escribir pero ésta semana la verdad y se los digo de una vez la quiero tomar como de descansito. Es que de verdad he estado algo estresada, apartando de que por ciertos motivos familiares no estoy en óptimas condiciones ni animada. Y uno que otro proyecto escolar. Espero que lo entiendan, y gracias una vez más por tooooodos sus comentarios y el hecho de tomarse un tiempo para leer mis historias. Por cada review que dejas, le contratamos un guardaespaldas a Haruna para que pueda salir con el chico que se le dé la gana sin que Kido la siga. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos, más concretamente, la semanita que viene. Peace & Love!**


End file.
